roblox_tower_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Commando
Not to be confused with the Commander or the Golden Commando. Description The Commando is a high-range and fast-attacking tower that deals 1 damage per shot at level 1. At levels 1 to 4, each minigun wielded by the Commando shoots 7 times per second. Appearance The Commando is a unit with a Red Paintball Mask, red suit, a black mini-gun, and tanned arms. Upgrades Handling ($650) *Increases the range of The Commando. *Added Cosmetics: Red Short Sleeves + Red Gloves. *Sell price changes to $1225. Goggles ($1,100) *Increases the range of The Commando and allows it to detect and target Camouflaged Enemies. *+ Added Cosmetics: Goggles. *Sell price changes to $1775. Dual Wield ($2,600) *The Commando wields an extra minigun. *Doubles The Commando's firing speed. (14 DPS) *Added Cosmetics: Metal braces on arms and back. *Sell price changes to $3075. Laser Wield ($9,200) *Quintuples the Commando's damage, from 1 to 5. However, it lowers the fire rate from 14 shots per second to 12 shots per second. (60 DPS) *Slightly increases the Commando's range, from 30 to 31 tiles. *Added Cosmetics: The Commando is now black and light blue looking, and the miniguns are now Hyperlaser miniguns. *Sell price changes to $7475. Tactics * Due to its higher cost, it's best to use the Farm to gather money for this tower while allies fend off hordes. After sufficient income is gained, place multiple Commandos. ** The four-level Farm is a good goal to get many commandos. * Commandos work well with level 2 Commanders or DJs due to the range and fire rate increase. * Only the level 4 and 5 upgrades increase the Commando's damage per second. Having many lower-level Commandos may be a less expensive alternative to upgrading to high-level Commandos. *Even with its high fire rate, the Commando is still ineffective against zombies with high hit points, such as Boss3. Its low damage per shot makes it less effective than towers like the Railgunner, Phaser or Golden Commando. *If you do nothing in waves 1-4 you can get enough money to place a Commando in wave 5 Update History * (8/12/17) Level 5 Commando buffed. * (3/22/18) Level 5 Commando revamped. * (8/10/19) Level 5 Commando cost increased from $8,800 to $9,200. Trivia * Commando shows up on the menu screen of the game. ** The Commando and Flamethrower combo were once both on the menu screen. However, the Flamethrower was replaced by the Sleeter in the Winter Event update. In the update of 10 August, the Sleeter was replaced by the Plasma Trooper. ** This makes it the only tower that is on the menu screen throughout all versions of the game. * All Commandos of the same level fire on the same tick. As of, 2 level 1 commandos firing at the same time will seemingly shoot 2 damage per shot to the same zombie, while the Dual Wield upgrade actually halves the time of the Commando's fire rate. * It will take you 15,400 Cash to fully-upgrade the Commando, as of its latest nerf * When using the Commando in Survival and getting it to Dual Wield, it will shoot slower than usual. However, this isn't the case for Versus. * A Commando can be seen fishing on the ice structure on Frozen Wastelands, the event map for Winter 2019. Media CommandoLv2Icon.png|Upgrade icon of Commando when upgrading to level 2. CommandoLv3Icon.png|Upgrade icon of Commando when upgrading to level 3. CommandoLv4Icon.png|Upgrade icon of Commando when upgrading to level 4. lazer wield.PNG|Upgrade icon of Commando when upgrading to level 5. File:How far can You go with ONLY Commando? Tower Battles ROBLOX File:Commando Tower Reviews Tower Battles ROBLOX Commando Level 1.png|Level 1 Commando Commando Level 2.png|Level 2 Commando Commando Level 3.png|Level 3 Commando Commando Level 4.png|Level 4 Commando Commando Level 5.png|Level 5 Commando Category:Towers Category:Single